Log 27
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Bumblebee's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Road Runner's Logs 3/24/2012 05:44 PM 5.2.0 Great Racetracks Slipstream flies toward the Great Racetracks with the mission to raid the area for its energon. "Prepare to dive." she comms to Echo. Energon Raids were not always large affairs. This one for instance, was a mere pair of Seekers zipping towards the rather quiet, closed-for-the-war Racetrack ahead. one was white, the other black, and they flew side by side as they cruised below radar level. Finally, the white one Echo breaks radio silence "We're almost there, Slipstream." Bumblebee glances around excitedly. "I've never been here before!" he says. The racetrack stretches out before him - looking a little neglected, certainly, but still, it's fun to be here. He turns to Road Runner. "How about you, have you been here?" He wonders what it'd have been like in its heyday. Road Runner looks around as she walks along; she gives BB a nod of her head as he asks his question. Though it's not like it use to be, but then again what is. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream can see the racetracks straight ahead and begins her dive, a gentle slope at first, then progressively steeper. Her scanners check for possible contacts. "Keep appraised of any Bot activity." she comms to Echo. Echo picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Echo's roll succeeds! "Yes ma'am!" responds Echo, to both orders as he starts his own dive, having to lift up slightly to realign himself "Two bogeys straight ahead. Scavengers maybe." he reports a few moments later, his form bright and obvious compared to Slipstreams' darker shades Bumblebee stretches slightly. "I haven't raced in a while," he says, idly revving his engine. "Do you think anyone else is around here? We could have a really big race!" He gets enthusiastic for a second, then deflates a little. "Although.. this place is pretty deserted. But hey, at least we can race without anybody saying anything!" And he transforms, plating folding away to move into his hovercar form. He zips forwards, then backwards - then in a circle around Road Runner. "C'mon! Before someone bigger and meaner comes along and tells us we can't play," he teases. Road Runner hmmms, and shakes her head no. She motions to the track, with a shooing motion as she makes her way over to something to sit on. Slipstream comms back, "Copy that. Let's appraise their threat level by doing a strafe run. You can lead us in." The femme slips off to his right while being behind him, lasers already primed. "What, me? " asks Echo, surprised. But he starts to put on the speed, outrunning his own sound now in excitement as he intends to swoop JUST over the edge of the stands, dip slightly, fire his weapons at the two, and then keep on going! Leaping forwards, his front chest piece rises as Echo unfolds into a silver and white Tetrajet. Echo attacks Bumblebee with Ranged and MISSES! Bumblebee shows off a couple of tricks- even managing to flip himself over at one point - and laughs. "Come on, Road Runner! Don't you want to race- oh!" A rain of shots spatters the ground around him and he dodges as best he can, his speed increasing. He spins around, moving towards Road Runner - but not too close. Don't want to make it too easy for whoever's firing to split them up, or to get them both with one shot. "Road Runner! Enemy fire!" He transforms and throws his sensors wide, gun in hand. Road Runner watches the rain of fire, and gives BB one of those...duh looks, as if to say..of course it's enemy fire...surely friends would not be shooting at us, well they might..but probably not. She gets to her feet, as her pistols spin into her hands. Slipstream zeroes in on her target as she powers through, lasers strafing as she goes. "Not much of a challenge." she notes over comm. Slipstream attacks Road Runner with Ranged and MISSES! "Not really. They're both bright colored. Go around for another one? " he asks, already aiming to do so "I'm game for a little 'heroic defeat' as well as a looting." he admits, diving down now, aiming more carefully at poor Bumblebee. Echo attacks Bumblebee with Ranged and MISSES! Bumblebee makes his own face at Road Runner. "Quit being sarcastic and do something!" he says, taking aim at one of the Seekers. He's more than a little mad - he was looking to have fun today, and these 'Cons have come along and ruined it! "Slag it all," he hisses under his breath as more laser-fire is aimed at him. Dodging neatly, he takes aim - again - and fires. Bumblebee attacks Echo with Ranged and HITS! Echo's armor buckles but remains functional. Road Runner spins to the side, almost a dance as the con fires upon her. She brings up pistols, pulling on the triggers sending a hail of fire back towards her dance partner. Road Runner attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream chuckles over her comm, "That's the spirit Echo, let's get us some Bot chassis." She banks as she circles around, diving down lower for her next pass. She allows the hit on herself in order to get a shot at Road Runner. Slipstream attacks Road Runner with Ranged and HITS! Road Runner's armor failed to protect her against Slipstream's attack. "AUGH!" The white seeker replies, yelping in pain as Bumblebee's blasts shoot along his wings. One engine sparks and starts to smoke heavily "I'm hit bad Slipstream. Let's get this over with. Loading Rocket..." he starts to pan up, away from Bumblebee and gives it another shot. literally. Echo attacks Bumblebee with Ranged and HITS! Bumblebee's armor buckles but remains functional. Bumblebee lets out a yelp as he's hit. The rocket catches him in his solar plexus, knocking him clean off his feet, but he rolls with it and gets up. Road Runner has also been hit, and as he darts for cover, he calls over to her. "You okay? Road Runner? Hey!" He ends up tucked behind a wall, peering out from behind it as he takes aim once more. His hands are shaking a lot less than he expected. "Huh. I guess.. I'm getting used to this kind of thing." Bumblebee attacks Echo with Ranged and MISSES! Slipstream comms to Echo as she banks and circles for the third run, "You need to look into some better armor Echo, or maybe we just need to drill evasive maneuvers into your processor." "I have the same armor as YOU do, and just as good training!" shoots back Echo as he banks around "YOU try taking on that golden one if you think you could do a better job." Bumblebee winces a little as he misses his shot. "Maybe I spoke too soon about getting used to it." He peeks around the corner at Road Runner - she took a heavy hit, and he can't see her clearly. He wants to go to her, but he knows that grouping together, when there's only two of them, is a great way to let the 'Cons focus fire on one point. He lifts his pistol again, and aims. "C'mon, c'mon.." Bumblebee attacks Echo with Ranged and HITS! Echo's armor buckles but remains functional. The pistol slices across Echo's wing again and he flinches a little bit, wobbling in midair "Well, are you going to shoot him?” he asks Slipstream impatiently, holding his own fire Slipstream switches her target at that goading, "Fine with me." she comms back, aiming and firing upon Bumblebee. Slipstream attacks Bumblebee with Ranged and HITS! Bumblebee's armor buckles but remains functional. Bumblebee flinches wildly as he's hit, and jerks back against the wall. The place he's in isn't ideal - as evidenced by the fact that he's STILL being hit! He stands - a little unsteadily - and grips his gun a little tighter. He's had no contact from Road Runner, so he has to assume she's out for the count. He takes a deep breath and resolves to do his best - for himself, and for Road Runner. If she's really hurt, he's never going to forgive himself for snapping at her. He gazes upward at the circling Seekers, and then his gaze flicks over the racetrack. "Another time," he promises himself, and moves to make a retreat. Slipstream comms to Echo, "Looks like they are running, cover me just in case one of them changes their mine and I'll snatch up some of the energon cubes." "Will do, Slipstream!" echo responds as he moves to chase the two bots, not firing though, merely... hovering, like a white shiny vulture.